


Surprise Visit

by NyxiNight



Series: An Angels Brand [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lucifer Deservs Love, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Playing With Religion, Protective Lucifer, Some Dark Descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiNight/pseuds/NyxiNight
Summary: As Dan getts a surprise visit, Lucifer meets someone with a mysterious and dark past, Ella getts a new friend and everyone else is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Character(s)
Series: An Angels Brand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716532
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should be working on A Blast from the Past but this story would not leave me alone and demanded to be written.   
> This story is set somewhere after season 2 but before season 3.  
> I hope you like it and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Enjoy!

It was a calm afternoon at the precinct. Chloe and Dan were catching up on paper work, well Dan was catching up while Chloe tried to catch up, it was a little hard to concentrate when you have a partner that just won’t sits still and keeps talking.

“Lucifer, stop juggling and help with the paper work or go home.” Chloe groaned.

“But Detective, I’m very good at handling balls.” Lucifer smirked.

Over the last couple of weeks Lucifer had done a lot of soul searching, Grace searching?, with the help of Dr. Linda. It took him some time to come to terms with that he was not in love with the Detective as he thought, but was just very fascinated with her. She was the first human to ever be unaffected by his powers and that drew him.

Him and the Detective had become very good friends in the last month and Lucifer didn’t want to ruin the best friendship he’s ever had by sleeping with her, which was a first for him.

On Chloe’s part, she had decided that dating was not a priority for her right now and if she fell in love, she fell in love, but she was not going to actively search for it. Lucifer was her best friend and sometimes he was like an annoying little brother, not that she was going to tell him that.

“Really Lucifer, that’s the best you can come up with?” Dan sniggered. The friendship between Dan and Lucifer was a bit unconventional but it worked for them. Especially now that Dan had gotten over his fear of Lucifer ‘stealing’ Chloe and Trixie from him.

“Oh, Detective Douche, you wouldn’t be able to handle my best.” Lucifer laughed. Dan tried to glare at him but snorted and started to laugh to.

“What’s so funny?” Ella asked coming up to them.

“Balls.” Dan got out before he and Lucifer broke down again.

Ella turned to Chloe who just shook her head with a smile and explained what Lucifer and Dan had been talking about.

The four of them spent a couple of minutes just talking and laughing together until Ella stopped mid-sentence.

“Who is that?” She breathed out looking towards the stairs.

Coming towards them was a young woman in her mid-twenties with hair the color of freshly fallen snow up in a messy bun, miss-matched eyes and a smile.

“Reya!” Dan called out and stood up to meet her in a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I just come for a visit?” The woman asked with a laugh.

“Of course, you can.” Dan said, letting her go. “I’m just surprised.”

Chloe elbowed Dan out of the way so she to could hug the woman. As she stepped back Ella squealed “I love your outfit!” and stole a hug.

“Thank you.” The woman smiled and looked down at her clothes. Black and pink sneakers, white skinny jeans, dark blue tank top and a black leather jacket.

“Guys, this is my little sister Reyanda.” Dan introduced her. “Reya you of course already know Chloe. The one who stole a hug and complimented your clothes is Ella Lopez and next to her is Lucifer Morningstar.”

“As in the Lightbringer?” Reya asked.

“Precisely, Darling.” Lucifer flirted. “And I must thank you for that.”

“Thank me? Why?” Reya looked puzzled.

“Most people just ask about The Devil part.” Lucifer explained.

“Stop flirting with my sister!” Dan exclaimed mock serious.

“I didn’t know you had a sister Dan.” Ella distracted them from snapping at each other.

“I’m adopted, sort of.” Reya shrugged.

“You are my sister in everything that matters.” Dan side hugged her. “The only thing stopping you from being my sister in all ways is blood. But what does genetics know anyway.”

“Anyway, I was going to ask if you, Chloe and Trixie wanted to have dinner with me?” Reya asked with a small blush. “Ella and Lucifer are invited too, my treat.”

“I would love too!” Ella agreed with a big smile. “Where are we going and when?”

“I was thinking of going to _Socalo_ and I was thinking we could go right now if that works for everyone?” Reya looked a bit hesitant.

“I love their burritos! Let me just get my stuff.” Ella rushed of towards her lab.

“We need to pick up Trixie before we can eat.” Chloe smiled at Reya.

“Oh right, I forgot about that part.” Reya admitted with an embarrassed shrug.

“How about you two take Ella and go pick up the spawn and I’ll give Reyanda a ride to the restaurant?” Lucifer offered.

“I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience.” Reya muttered.

“No inconvenience, darling.” Lucifer reassured.

“That works for me.” Reya told Dan and then she turned towards Lucifer. “If you’re sure?”

“Absolutely.” He smiled and offered his arm to her. She took it with a smile and they made their way to the parking lot. As they approached Lucifer’s car Reya sort of froze.

“That’s your car?” She asked nodding towards the convertible.

“Yes. You like it then?” Lucifer asked.

“Like it?! That’s one of the most beautiful cars I’ve ever seen!” Reya guched.

“It’s a Chevrolet Corvette C1 from 1962.” Lucifer informed her proudly. “Do you like cars?”

“I love cars. I don’t know a lot about them but I do really like cars.” Reya explained as she got into the passage side.

“What’s your favorite car then?” Lucifer started the car and started backing out.

“I have a few.” Reya confessed and when Lucifer just nodded and smiled in encouragement, she told him. “Well I really like the 2012 Ford Mustang GT and who doesn’t like Lamborghinis, but I think my all-time favorite car is a 1967 Ford Mustang.”

“Yeah the 67 is a really nice car.” Lucifer agreed. “I think I might actually own one.”

“You don’t know if you own one?” Reya asked perplexed. “How can you not know?”

“I own a lot of cars.” Lucifer smirked. “You can come and check them out sometime if you want?”

“Yeah sound fun.” Reya smiled at him as they pulled up to the restaurant.

As they waited for the others to get there they kept talking about cars and that led them in to the topic of bikes but before they could get to deep into it, Dan pulled up beside them.

“AUNT REYA!!” A brown blur shot passed Lucifer with a scream.

“Heya Bambi!” Reyas whole face lit up with happiness as she spun around with Trixie in her arms.

“When did you get here? Where are you staying? How long will you be here?” Trixie was asking questions in quick succession.

“Calm down Monkey, give her time to answer.” Chloe laughed.

“To answer your questions in order: I got here around an hour ago. I’m staying at a hotel down town. And as for how long I’m planning on staying, that all depends on if I can find an apartment or not.”

“You’re moving here?” Trixie asked with big eyes.

“Yes, if everything works out.” Reya smiled.

“I can ask around if you want?” Ella offered.

“That would be very kind of you.” Reya beamed. “Now, how about we go in and eat something? I’m starving.”

As they sat and enjoyed their food the topics varied but everyone was happy. When Trixie almost started to fall asleep at the table, they decided that it was time to head home. Everyone said their goodbyes and Dan offered to give Ella a ride home which she gladly accepted.

Lucifer drove Reya to her hotel but he didn’t really want the night to end so he asked her if she wanted to go for a walk with him. She happily agreed and Lucifer parked his car by the hotel and the started walking.

As they walked, they talked about how Lucifer started working for the LAPD as a civilian consultant and some of the cases he had worked on.

“So wait wait wait, you seriously just pushed him through his own painting and told him it made it look better.” Reya laughed as they sat down on a bench in the park they had been walking in.

“Yes and it did make it look better.” Lucifer smirked. “And then I showed him my real face.”

“Real face?” Reya asked confused.

“My Devil face. And on that point, there is something I’ve wanted to ask you all evening.”

“Ask away.” Reya encouraged with a nod.

“What is it that you truly desire?” Lucifer asked looking her in the eye.

“I…I…” She started to say.

“Go on, you can tell me.” Lucifer coaxed.

“I…just want someone to want me and love me for me, faults and all.” Reya said dazed.

“Oh that’s…” Before Lucifer could finish a dirty man walked up to them.

“Give me your purse and your money!” The man demanded while pointing a gun at them.

Reya quickly handed over her purse but when the man went to pull it from her hands it got stuck and the pull made her fall. Her skull cracked painfully against the pavement and her vision was blurry. She looked up intime to se the man point his gun at Lucifer and pull the trigger, then she must have blacked out for a few seconds because the next thing she knows Lucifer is leaning over her and trying to get her attention.

“There’s a whole in your shirt.” Reya slurred.

“Yeah and I really liked this shirt to.” Lucifer groused.

“He shot you.” It was getting harder to talk as darkness was creeping into her vision.

“Don’t worry about that now.” Lucifer stroked her cheek. “You just concentrate on staying awake.” But Reya had already passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reya wakes up and later has a discussion with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this one a chapter story instead of making it a series of several oneshots.
> 
> This chapter gets very dark and I mess around heavily with religion. I don’t mean to offend anybody but, in this chapter, there is talk of a cult and what happened in said cult (all fictional) so read at your own risk!
> 
> WARNIG!! If you can’t read about religion that has been represented in a bad way without being offended then DON’T READ!

The first thing Reya noticed when she woke up was the pounding headache. What happened? She and Lucifer had gone for a walk in the park and then…she was having a hard time remembering.

“What happened?” Reya groaned as she opened her eyes. “Where am I?”

“You are at the hospital and as for what happened, what do you remember?” A voice came from her right.

Lucifer was sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair and smiling at her. He looked tired, like he hadn’t slept, with a big cup of what Reya guessed was coffee in his hand.

“We were walking…no we were sitting on a bench talking.” Reya was starting to get the memory of what happened back. “There was a man with a gun and then I fell. It’s a bit blurry after that but…”

“But what?” Lucifer prompted her to finish the thought.

“I saw the man shoot you, twice, but that can’t be true.” Reya looked uncertain.

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but before he could the door opened and Trixie came rushing in.

“Aunt Reya, you’re awake!” She chirped with a big smile.

“Nah you’re just imagining things again Bambi.” Reya kissed Trixie on the head as Dan and Chloe laughed.

“Lucifer stayed with you the whole night.” Trixie informed her. “He promised me that he would and Lucifer never lies or breaks a promise.”

Reya turned towards Lucifer but he was no longer there, he had taken the opportunity to escape while the other where distracted.

She really needed to find that man, she had questions and he had the answers. And he was going to answer her even if she had to tie him down, except from what she had seen of Lucifer, he might like that a bit too much.

“So when can I get out of here?” Reya turned towards Dan. “You know hospitals gives me the hibbie jibbies.”

“You need to talk to the doctor first then I’ll see what I can do.” Dan laughed at her.

“Go get the doctor then.” Reya waved at him. “You still here? You are such a lazy ass, go you slow poke.”

Trixie and Chloe were laughing at the by play between Reya and Dan, while Dan did the mature thing of sticking out his tongue at Reya.

********

A few hours later Dan dropped Reya of outside LUX. As she got out of the car Dan asked her if she was sure about this.

“He saved me and then stayed with me at the hospital, I have to thank him some how and from what Chloe told me Lucifer likes whisky.” Reya explained while pulling a box out of the backseat.

“That’s not what I meant, little sister. You just got out of the hospital and the doctor said to take it easy.” Dan looked concerned.

“I am taking it easy. What do you think is going to happen?” Reya raised and unimpressed eyebrow. “That when I get up to Lucifer’s penthouse, and I can’t tell you how jealous I am that he owns a penthouse, we’re going to drink whisky and have an orgy?”

“Well when it comes to Lucifer it wouldn’t surprise me, but that’s not what I meant.” Dan did a one arm shrug thing. “I just worry about you.”

“That is very sweet of you but I’ll be fine. Now have a good evening and I promise to call if something happens.” Reya smiled and closed the door.

She made her way to the door; LUX wasn’t opened yet but there was still a bouncer standing guard.

“Excuse me, I was wondering if it was possible to speak with Lucifer?” Reya asked politely, she knew that a lot of guards and bouncer got shit from people for no reason so she always tried to be nice to them.

“Of course, he is in the penthouse so you just go in and take the elevator up.” The man smiled at her.

“Thank you.” The smile Reya aimed at him was kind. “Have a good day and evening.”

“Likewise, ma’am.” The smirk he sent her indicated that he thought something naughty was going to happen but Reya just ignored it and walked in.

When she arrived at the penthouse and the doors opened Reya felt her breath leave her lungs. It was beautiful and in the middle of the room sat Lucifer by the piano.

“Reyanda.” Lucifer sounded chocked when he saw her. “What can I do for you?”

“Several things but first I wanted to thank you.” She said and handed over the whisky. “Thank you for saving my life and staying at the hospital with me.”

“This is Highland Park, 12 years old.” Lucifer pointed out as he looked at the box.

“Yeah, I talked to Chloe and she side you liked whisky.” Reya blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “And, well, that was my father’s favorite whisky and I thought you might like it.”

“It’s a good whisky.” Lucifer informed her. “But I know it’s also expensive and you really didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Yes I did. I saw you get shot, point blank, and you didn’t get hurt.” Reya sat down beside him on the piano stool. “And it’s great that you didn’t get hurt but I need answers and I hope you can give them to me.”

Lucifer sighed and got up to get a glass, “You want one?”

“No thank you, I’m not allowed to drink with a concussion.” Reya declined.

“That sucks.” Lucifer said as he got back to the piano. “What do you want to know?”

“First, to make sure we are both on the same page, you are the actual Lightbringer?” Reya confirmed and Lucifer nodded with a small pleased but fragile smile.

“What?” She asked.

“You are the only person who I’ve ever meet that always refer to me as the Lightbringer, everyone else just goes with The Devil or the Adversary.” The look in Lucifer’s eyes made Reya want to hug him but she settled for placing a hand on his arm. “Anyway, now that we are on the same page you had questions.”

“First question: does Angels have halos?” Reya asked.

“Huh?!” Lucifer spluttered. “Of all the questions in existence and you start with that?”

“Well do they?” Reya prompted with a small laugh.

“No they don’t have halos.” Lucifer was shaking his head.

“I am both happy and sort of disappointed at that.” Reya informed him.

“Why both happy and disappointed?” Lucifer looked curious.

“Happy because halos would probably look really stupid.” She chuckled. “Disappointed because can you imagine it, halos could be used as a weapon, like they could just take it off and throw it like a chakram just like Xena!”

Lucifer started laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. “Sorry, sorry, I just got the picture of my siblings throwing glowing chakrams at each other.”

After a while they calmed down Reya turned so she was straddling the bench.

“Okay, next question: wings!” Reya looked excited.

“Are used to fly…” Lucifer answered uncertainly.

“I know that! I meant what are they like? Are they like in Supernatural and only visible in shadows? Are they like dragon wings? Or are they feathered? And if they are feathered are the feathers soft like a birds or hard like steal like the angel wings in the movie Legion?” She was almost jumping in her seat as the questions came rapidly.

“They are like a birds except a lot bigger.” Lucifer smiled at her excitement.

“Do everyone have the same color on their wings or do the color vary?” Reya tilted her head to the left.

“No angel has the same color wings as another.” Lucifer patiently explained.

“Does the color on the wings mean anything?” Reya inquired.

“Not really, it’s a bit hard to explain to humans.” Lucifer really did want to tell her, here was a human that accepted that he wasn’t human but also didn’t try and explain away him getting shot as a trick or hallucination, and instead of freaking out or even asking for proof she just started asking questions like it was the most normal thing ever.

“Does an angels wings show their mod to people like a tail does for a cat?” Reyas smirk showed that her question was teasing.

“They might.” Lucifer huffed looking down his nose at her but there was laughter in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Lucifer asked after a while when Reya started to fidget.

“Yeah…I don’t know, the other question I have is very hard to ask.” Reya muttered. “And I really want the answer but at the same time I didn’t want to make you sad or uncomfortable.”

“Ask and I’ll tell you what I can.” Lucifer smiled kindly.

“It’s about hell…and demons” She sounded uncertain but Lucifer smiled encouragingly so she rushed out. “Can you be possessed by Demons and how do you end up in Hell?”

“Yes Demons can possess people but I outlawed it several thousand years ago.” When Lucifer said that Reya relaxed but looked really, really sad.

“And Hell?” Came the quiet question.

“Most of the time it’s humans that decides of they end up in Hell or not. There are exceptions of course, for example I can tag someone’s soul for Hell but most of the time the ones I tag are already on their way there.” That answer made her fidget even more.

“So can a priest tag you for Hell?” She looked sad and a little worried.

“No, definitely not!” Lucifer exclaimed. “When I say that it’s humans who decide I mean that it’s a person’s own quilt who sends them there.”

“Oh, that sort of makes sense.” Reya nodded absentmindedly.

“Why do you ask?” Lucifer wondered.

“I have spent years thinking I was going to Hell.” Reya shrugged.

“What? Why?” Lucifer asked chocked. Reyas soul was very bright and though there was something about it that was different Lucifer couldn’t place his finger on it.

“To explain that I need to tell you a story and I need you to promise to never tell anyone without my permission.” Reya looked him straight in the eye.

“I promise and my word is my bond.” Lucifer said seriously.

“My parents were very different people; my dad was a marine and my mom came from a highly religious family. My mom was like the black sheep of the family because she did not really believe in God and then she met my dad and after a while she just broke contact with her family because they really disliked my dad, which could be because dad had a certain way of looking at Christianity.” Reya chuckled. “He always had two statements and two question he asked religious people. First was: If God exists, She is black. That was because everyone always sees God as a white man.” She had to stop for a while so Lucifer could laugh.

“Second statement was: If God exists, he’s the Devil. That come from him seeing as if the Devil was as cruel and mean as everyone made him out to be than God must be worse or something like it. I never really understood that one.” Reya shrugged.

“Your dad sound like someone I would like to meet.” Lucifer chuckled.

“He would probably have liked you to.” Reya smiled sadly.

“Oh sorry.” Lucifer winced, then to get back on topic he said. “You said he also had two questions.”

“First question was one he actually wanted an answer to and that was: “Do we believe in God because He exists or do He exist because we believe?” Reya raised her eyebrow.

“That is actually a good question.” Lucifer muttered.

“The second question was his absolute favorite: If God is all powerful can He create a rock big enough that he can’t lift it? He loved this question because no matter what anyone answered it just proved that God was not all powerful.” Reya and Lucifer was leaning against each other while they laughed.

“Oh I’m going to have to ask Amenadiel that sometime.” Lucifer cackled.

“Amenadiel?” Reya asked.

“My older brother.” He clarified.

“Oh okay.” She smiled then it slipped off her face. “I guess I should continue.”

“You don’t have to.” Lucifer told her gently.

“I know but at the same time I feel like I need to.” Reya half smiled.

“Before you continue, do you want me to order some food? Pizza, Chinees or Thai, maybe?” Lucifer could see that her headache was back and one thing he had learned while being on Earth was that humans should not take strong pain medication on an empty stomach.

“Pizza sounds nice.” Reya agreed and while Lucifer went to order their food she went to the bathroom. When she got back, she asked if Lucifer had anything nonalcoholic to drink.

“The only thing I have up here is water but I can go down to the club and get you a coke if you want?” He offered.

“Yes please, that’s very kind of you.” She smiled at him through her hair with a small blush while silently telling herself to stop crushing on the man that was only being nice.

When Lucifer got back with her soda the moved from the piano stool to the couch and Lucifer indicated for Reya to begin her story again.

“So we have come to the conclusion that my parents had little to no contact with my mother family.” Reya started. “From the memories I have our life as a family wasn’t perfect but we were happy. That all changed when I was six years old and my parents died in a car accident.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Lucifer tried to console.

“Thank you. But anyway, the only relative that they could find and place me with was my aunt. My aunt was nice for the first few month, she forced me to go to church and then to pray every evening before bed but that was it and that wasn’t so bad.

“That all changed when her husband died in a car accident. At first, she just mourned and ignored me but then she started to accuse me of being the cause for the accident, she went on and on about how I was possessed by a demon or the spawn of one.” Reya stared at the wall like she was lost in memories.

“Around three weeks after that she brought me to a church to have me exorcised. And then between the ages of seven and 10 she took me to be exorcised twice a month, sometimes more and she forced me to live in the basement on a ratty cushion that smelled really weird. Then when I was ten, she joined a small cult, there was maybe ten people in it, and we moved from the city out to a farm owned by the priest that led the cult.” Before she could continue Lucifer got a notification about the food arriving.

Lucifer looked a little freaked out and worried about where the story was going but went to get the pizza and to pay the delivery man.

They ate in silence for a while and then Reya continued her story after taking her pain medication.

“My aunt somehow convinced everyone in the cult that is was demon spawn and possessed and they promised to help her ‘free me’.” Reya sneered. “On my eleventh birthday they brought me to the ‘chapel’ where everyone was gathered. They tied me down on my knees with my arms spread at the front of everyone, my aunt cut of my shirt while the priest started chanting.”

Reya stopped and took a deep breath. She was shaking and pale, but then she kept going.

“As the chanting came to a crescendo the priest took something from the fire and branded me at the top of my spine. The pain was unbelievable and I just screamed and tried to get free but the ropes and some of the men in the cult, called disciples, held me still. I passed out after that.

“I later found out that the brand was the mark of the Archangel Michal. After I woke up again my aunt was sitting by my side and stroking my hair. I begged her to never force me to do that again and she promised that she wouldn’t as long as the demon was gone from my body. Stupidly enough I believed her.” Reya chuckled wetly.

“For almost half a year I was being treated with kindness and was included but then something happened, I have no idea what, but it convinced the others that the ‘demon’ was back. From then on, every year on my birthday until I was sixteen, they branded a new angel’s brand into my back. At twelve it was Raphael, at thirteen: Gabriel, at fourteen: Uriel, at fifteen: Azrael.

“It changed when I turned sixteen. Apparently, the cult had decided that I wasn’t possessed but that I was the spawn of a demon and they needed to deal with that so on my sixteenth birthday they told me that they had judged me as evil and needed to send me back to Hell.” Reya was trembling and her voice wavered.

“The brought me in as the usually did but this time they branded Lucifer’s mark, you mark, into my back to be sure I couldn’t trick and lie my way into heaven and then they brought me the back of the house where they had built a pyre, you know like one of those you see in books where they burned witches. They tied me to it and lit it on fire. You would think that the thing you remember is the pain but the thing you actually remember is the smell of you own skin and flesh burning, it almost smells like BBQ.” Reya had to run out at that and Lucifer could hear her throwing up in the bathroom. When she came back, she looked ashen but before he could say anything she continued.

“The only reason I’m still alive is because one of the newer cult members had called the police and told them what they were going to do. I ended up in a three month medically induced coma to be able to heal without pain. Ever since then I have been afraid that the brands on my back actually means I’m going to Hell.” Reya finished her story with a sigh.

At first Lucifer didn’t know what to say, how do you respond to something like that? So he just did what felt natural and pulled her into his arms. “No one can put a brand on your physical body and send you to Hell. Your physical body have nothing to do with it, it’s your soul that’s important.”

“Even if the brands tingle sometime?” Reya asked quietly.

“Tingle?” Lucifer sounded confused and when Reya hummed in acknowledgement he asked. “Can I see them?”

Reya hesitated but then she nodded and stood up. She slowly took of her jacket and shirt so she was standing in her plain white bra. Absentmindedly Lucifer noted that she was gorgeously curved but then she turned around and every thought left him. There on her back where seven brands, at the top of her spine was Michael’s and then slightly down wards on the left where Gabriel’s and Uriel’s and on the right where Raphael’s and Azrael’s and then and the small of her back in the middle was his.

“These brands have small traces of divinity in them!” Lucifer gasped. “That shouldn’t be possible.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Reya asked as she turned around again.

“Not in the way that it will harm you, it could actually help you.” Lucifer explained.

“Help me?” Reya putt on her shirt again.

“Have you noticed anything different since you’ve got them?” Lucifer asked as they sat down again.

“Different how?” She looked perplexed.

“Do you heal faster the most people? Do you instinctively know when someone is lying? Have feelings of Déjà vu hit you often? Things like that.” Lucifer looked her in the eyes with a very serious look.

“Well I don’t know if I heal faster than others but the lying thing happens sometimes. It’s like I sometimes can tell when someone lies to me but I don’t know how I know that they are lying.” Reya tried to explain.

“That’s the divinity in the brands. They give you a vague sense of the domain of the Angle it belongs to.” Lucifer shrugged. “Or so I would guess.”

“You don’t know?” Reya inquired.

“This is unknown territory so I can’t say with certainty, what I can promise you is that the brands have nothing to do with if you go to Hell or not.” Lucifer reassured.

“Oh thank the stars.” Reya said then she hugged him tightly and started crying in relief.

Lucifer only hugged her back and rubbed her back. When she quieted down but didn’t movie lucifer looked down at her and noticed that she had cried herself to sleep. With a small gentle smile he carried her to his bed so she could sleep and then went to clean up the pizza boxes and glasses they had used all the while thinking about what he would do to the people that had done this to Reya, it was not going to be pleasant. The only thing he needed now was names and he could find those out by calling in some favors. Oh they would definitely regret harming such a bright soul, Lucifer thought with a devilish smile.


	3. Starlight

The next morning Lucifer was making breakfast when he heard footsteps behind him. As he turned to look, Reya was walking towards him while rubbing her eye with her left hand.

“Good morning.” She smiled at him. “Sorry that I cried on you yesterday and fell asleep.”

“Good morning to you to, darling.” Lucifer smirked, Reya had the most epic bed head and if he didn’t know better, he would say she had had a wonderful evening.

“What?” Reya asked as she sat down.

“Your hair is a right mess.” Lucifer placed a plate full of pancakes in front of her.

“That does not surprise me.” She laughed but then she looked up slightly panicked. “Oh crap, I forgot that I was supposed to text Dan yesterday when I got home, he’s going to be pissed that I worried him.”

“Calm down. I called Detective Douche yesterday after I carried you to bed. And on the subject of Detective Douche, when we met you said that you were “adopted, sort of”, what did you mean by that?” Lucifer asked as he sat down facing her.

“First of: Thanks for calling Dan. Second: Dans parents took me in after I got out of the hospital when I was sixteen and unofficially adopted me into the family. Dan was protective of me since the beginning but after he found out why I was staying with them he became even more protective and it sometimes borders on overprotective. And finally, third: “Detective Douche”?

“Daniel was a right douche the first time I met him and the name stuck.” Lucifer said as he took a bite of his pancake.

They ate in silence for a while and then Reya said, “I don’t know how I can thank you for yesterday and now for breakfast.”

“It’s no problem darling.” Lucifer smiled. “A beautiful woman in my bed? What more can I ask for?”

“Two beautiful people in your bed?” Reya asked with a blush and a smile.

“True.” Lucifer nodded.

“But seriously, thank you. I feel lighter than I have felt in years and I haven’t slept so peacefully since my parents passed away.” Reya placed her hand on Lucifers’ and gave a slight pat.

“So what made you decide to move to LA?” Lucifer changed the subject. “Running from a ex-boyfriend?”

“Ex-girlfriend actually.” Reya shrugged.

“You’re a lesbian?” Lucifer asked and tried not to examine the feelings of disappointment.

“Nope.” Reya said as she took a drink of water.

“Bi-sexual?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“Nope. I don’t do labels. What is it with people and the insistent need to label everything! To me it doesn’t matter what someone looks like or what gender their physical body has, if I fall in love or something it will be the person I’m attracted to.” Reya ranted. “As long as everyone in a relationship are consenting adults that’s all that matters.”

“Most humans don’t see it that way.” Lucifer said as he started to clean the table.

“Most humans are stupid.” Reya declared and Lucifer gave a consenting nod.

“So…can I keep asking questions while we eat?” Reya asked after a while.

“Ask away and I’ll answer to the best of my ability.” Lucifer smiled then asked, “Am I allowed to ask you questions to?”

“Of course you can ask me questions too. How about we make it into to a game, like twenty questions, except we don’t have a limit on how many we can ask and we trade off on who asks.” Reya started to get excited.

“You mean if I ask one question then you ask one question sort of thing?” Lucifer clarified.

“Yeah, if that is okay for you?” Reya nodded.

“Sounds like a deal.” Lucifer laughed. “You can start if you want.”

“Okay. Hmm…did you choose LA based on the irony of the Devil living in the City of Angels?” Reya smiled with a sparkle in her mismatched eyes.

“That’s one of the reasons. But also, the weather, the porn stars and Mexican food.” Lucifer smirked. “What is your favorite color?”

“My favorite color? That’s actually a good question.” Reya thought for a bit, then after a while she said. “I have a lot of colors that I like but my favorite color is probably blue or purple.”

“Probably?” Lucifer chuckled.

Reya shrugged lightly while chewing her food.

“What is the top thing on your bucket list?” Reya asked after she swallowed.

“What’s a ‘bucket list’” Lucifer looked a little confused.

“Oh…a bucket list is a list of things you want to do before you die or over a set amount of time, for example ten years.” Reya explained. “My top thing on my bucket list is, which I’m working on at the moment, moving to LA.”

“I don’t have a bucket list.” Lucifer said uncertainty.

“That’s okay, you don’t need one.” Reya reassured him. “But if you ever want help with making one you just let me know.”

“Because I couldn’t answer your last question you can ask another one.” Lucifer poured coffee and alcohol in his empty cup.

“Are you sure?” At Lucifers nod she continued. “What is your favorite time period?”

“That’s a complicated question.” Lucifer hummed. He hadn’t been on earth a lot over the years, mostly just quick jaunts and then quickly been forced back to hell.

“I guess I like the twenty-first century the most but I also liked ancient Greece and I had fun in ancient Egypt when I got to be a burning bush.” Lucifer laughed.

“Wait, wait, wait…” Reya spluttered. “You where the burning bush that talked to Moses?! Did you send the plagues and stuff to??”

Lucifer didn’t answer but the smirk on his face told the truth of it.

“That’s freaking awesome!” Reya cheered.

“My turn to ask then.” Lucifer kept smirking. “If you could choose anywhere in the world to travel to, where would you go?”

“Hawaii.” Reya answered without hesitation.

“You didn’t even have to think about that one.” Lucifer mock groaned.

Reya laughed but before she could say anything else her phone started to ring. She smiled with a shrug at lucifer as she went to pick up.

“Hello…. Ella? How did you get my number?... Of course Dan gave it to you… No I’m not mad… I’m at Lucifer’s… I needed to thank him for saving me… I gave him whiskey… No I didn’t sleep with him… Because I fell asleep on his couch after we talked… You sound disappointed… Thanks, I think?... Eh, sure, shopping sounds fun, when?... Okay I’ll see you there in around an hour… Bye Ella.”

“Going shopping with Miss Lopez?” Lucifer chuckled.

“Yeah, apparently I need to spend time with her because we are friends.” Reya looked a little confused.

“That’s what you do with friends or at least that’s what Dr. Linda, my therapist, tells me.” Lucifer said with a head tilt.

“I’ve never really had friends before.” Reya admitted.

“What about Daniel?” Lucifer asked confused.

“Dan is my brother, that’s different.” Reya shrugged.

“Well you have Miss. Lopez and if you want you…have…me?” Lucifer stuttered out hesitantly.

“You want to be my friend?” Reya asked hopefully.

“Yes, if you’ll have me.” Lucifer looked down so he didn’t notice Reya getting up and walking over to him.

“I would love to be your friend as long as your mine.” Reya hugged him. The height difference made it so her head fit perfectly under his chin as she buried her head in his shoulder.

“From now until the end of time.” Lucifer promised quietly as he hesitantly hugged her back and did his best not to acknowledge the part of him that thought that friends sounded to little.

Reya went to take a shower while Lucifer cleaned up and did the dishes.

Talking to Reya was easy and that surprised Lucifer. Most of the time it took effort not to insult people or say the wrong thing that made others uncomfortable but with Reya it didn’t feel like that.

Thoughts and emotions were swirling around in Lucifers head and he couldn’t really make sense of it all and decided that he needed to talk to Linda, she could help him understand what was going on.

“Hey Lucifer, could I, maybe, borrow a shirt?” Reya asked from behind him. “I can go ‘commando’ and use the pants from yesterday and the bra is good until tonight but the shirt had tomato sauce on it and I didn’t want to use it.”

Lucifer turned around while drying his hands on a towel. Reya was standing there in her dark wash jeans and white bra looking embarrassed and awkward.

“Of course you can, darling.” Lucifer went to get a dress shirt from his wardrobe.

“Here, try this one.” He said as he got back, handing a soft looking shirt to Reya.

“This is Armani!” Reya sounded shocked.

“Yeah.” Lucifer said slowly.

“I can’t use this!” Reya tried to give the shirt back.

“Why not.” Lucifer looked slightly offended.

“This probably costs more than my whole wardrobe put together.” Reya explained.

“So…?”

“What if I get dirt on it?!” Reya fretted.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Lucifer exclaimed, surprised.

“Yes!” Reya squeaked.

“Calm down, darling. If that does happen, I’ll just buy a new one or something.” Lucifer calmed her down. “And before you start going on about money, I have more money than I know what to do with.”

“You are one of a kind, you know that.” Reya smiled at him as she, finally, put the shirt on and buttoned it up.

“I had really fun today and I can’t thank you enough for both the breakfast and the fun question game.” Reya said as she put on her shoes.

“I also had a good time and if you want, we could…uhm…maybe…do it again, sometime?” Lucifer asked hesitantly.

“I would love too!” Reya beamed as she straightened up.

“Great!” Lucifer breathed out in relief at not being rejected.

“I left a note with my number on it on the bedside table.” Reya smiled.

“Thank you for the wonderful company, darling.” Lucifer smiled back.

“It is I who should thank you, Starlight.” Reya kissed him on the cheek and the she left.

Lucifer stood in silent shock for a while, then he slowly brought his hand up to his cheek and a brilliant smile lit his face. Then he turned towards the kitchen to finish doing the dishes, the smile never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first instalment of this series is now done.  
> I will continue in part two, I've already started writing on it but I don't know when I'll be able to post it.  
> Until then  
> Love Nyxi


End file.
